<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luxury of being King by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152632">Luxury of being King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by that scene and a convo with my friend :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Halfdan the Black/Original Female Character(s), Harald Finehair/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luxury of being King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the room, Harald keeps his shoulders back and head high, admiring the sight before him. Four beautiful women stand in line behind two chairs and two buckets of water, waiting for his orders. </p><p>To his left, Halfdan pulls his eyes away from the women and looks around the room.</p><p>Halfdan nudges Harald with his elbow. “So, this is the life of a King?” </p><p>“Ah, yes brother.” Harald turns to him and grabs his shoulder. “I am happy to have you back. You must tell me all you have seen.” </p><p>“The world is a big place, there is so much to see and experince.” </p><p>Harald’s eyes fall on the woman with wild wavy hair and brown skin as she makes her way over to them. </p><p>“Kaira, is everything ready?” He asks her. </p><p>“Yes, my King, welcome back. This must be your brother,” Her brown eyes land on the blue ones staring back at her, “Halfdan the Black.” </p><p>Halfdan smirks. There’s something devious yet childlike in his eyes. </p><p>Kaira signals the others to come forward as she and Harald exchange some words. Halfdan looks down at the water with a curious expression. </p><p>“Don’t worry brother! It’s very relaxing,” Harald reassures him with a chuckle, “trust me.” </p><p>“We will take good care of you both.” Kaira’s voice is soft and pillowy. She motions to her girls. “This is Serein, Aasa, and Dalla. Come, relax.” </p><p>She moves behind Harald and starts to remove his furs as Serin joins her. With a gentle nod, she signals the other two, Aasa and Dalla, to tend to Halfdan. </p><p>Once the men are down to their pants only, the women guide them to the chairs with their gentle hands and soft touches. </p><p>Bliss washes over Harald immediately. This luxury was one he grew accustomed to and enjoyed. Halfdan on the other hand seemed to be torn between enjoying it and being uncomfortable with the women taking control. </p><p>At one point, the look on Halfdans face causes Harald to laugh loudly. He lifts his feet as Serin moves downward to wash them. </p><p>“Relax brother! Enjoy yourself. These women hold magic in their hands. You will feel like a new man when we talk out of that door.” </p><p>Halfdan raises and brow and finally sits back in the chair. Looking away from his brother, he focuses on the blonde as she scoops water into her fine hands. When Aasa’s blue eyes land on his, a sweet smile grows on her lips. </p><p>Maybe he could get used to this. His eyes travel to the olive-skinned brunette to his left, Dalla. Her wet hands slide down his arms, the water cools his skin. </p><p>Letting himself relax, the soft touch of four hands-on his body quickly soothes him. Slightly turning his head, he sees Harald has his eyes closed as he hums a song. Halfdan joins, their singing filling the otherwise silent room. The occasional drip of water in the background.</p><p>When the song ends, Halfdan watches the way Aasa’s hands move over his chest and down to his stomach. This feels good. Harald was on to something. </p><p>Usually, his only thought when he walked into a room of women was how many of them he could have, but this, this was different, in a strange but good way. Besides, he could still have the women later.</p><p>Halfdans muscles start to relax, the tension from the long ride across the sea leaving his body. A tired feeling suddenly washes over him. His eyelids feel heavy. </p><p>After a few minutes, Harald slowly opens his eyes to watch the women work. </p><p>“Brother, we must celebrate! We will have a great feast in your honor.” </p><p>Harald can see it already, the spread of food and horns full of mead, everyone curious to hear of Halfdans adventures over the two long years he was gone. </p><p>Grinning, Harald lifts his hand so Serin can wash it. He offers her a wink before leaning into Kaira’s touch. No one touched him like she did. </p><p>When Halfdan doesn't respond, Harald looks over to find his eyes closed. A quiet snore leaves his lips, Aasa and Dalla share a giggle as their hands pause in place;  Aasa’s hands in Halfdans hair and Dalla's on his calves. </p><p>“My King,” Aasa whispers, “he’s asleep.” </p><p>Halfdan snores again, his lips falling slightly apart. </p><p>Harald nods, the gesture reassuring the women it's okay. “Leave him. Make sure his chamber is prepared.” </p><p>“Yes, my King.” The women say in unison. They both take one more glance at Halfdan and leave the room. Their conversation is hushed as they speak. </p><p>“Mmmh,” Harald rolls his shoulders, savoring how loose everything feels. </p><p>Serin retrieves his black and gold tunic and Kaira waits patiently for his next orders. </p><p>“I feel like a new man.” </p><p>Kaira bows respectfully. King Harald stands and brushes her cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“Anything else? Should one of us stay with him?” Her brown eyes land on Halfdan briefly before returning to Harald.</p><p>“Let him rest. You can send one of the girls to wake him soon, “ Harald pauses as Serin stands behind him. Kaira grabs the other sleeve and they help him into the tunic. “Thank you.” </p><p>Kaira wraps the belt around his waist and ties it. “There, you look great.” </p><p>Harald smiles. He rests his hand on Kaira’s shoulder, lifting his left foot, then his right as Serin puts his boots on. </p><p>“Come, we have work to do.” Harald waits until Serin puts the crown on his head, then signals for the two women to follow him. Harald caresses the bare skin of Kaira’s arm as they leave the room. </p><p>With a warm smile, she looks up at him from under her lashes. “I’ll send Aasa to wake him in an hour, any longer, he’ll need another massage sleeping like that.” </p><p>Harald drapes his arms around both women as they near the Great hall. The way Halfdan sleeps in the chair calls back childhood memories. </p><p>He thinks about that one time Halfdan fought so hard he fell asleep against a tree, wrapped in his cloak with his sword at his side. After a full day of defeating enemies, he wore himself out. </p><p>After returning to the house to help their mother with dinner, Harald returned to find Halfdan sleeping. The memory is as alive as ever in this very moment. </p><p>Harald smiles, feeling relieved. It was good to have Halfdan back, it was good to have him home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>